conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
KN Singapore News Ticker
The following is a summary of news in the Grand Yarphese Republic as provided through the ticker bar of Trờı Tıntức Sừngphêu (World News Singapore) news broadcasts, which cover news in Yarphei and around Southeast Asia. The broadcasts are given in Yarphese. 16 June *Flash floods that occur only once in fifty years occur in Orchard Road. There have been no reported injuries. *The Yarphese road system is completed with a bridge in Province 8, fully facilitating travel within Yarphei. *Phung Leu-yang announces there will be no mercy to Westerners for any trespassing in Southeast Asia. *A dramatic increase in production on the Mauyin Islands and in Yarphei may make the islands suitable for a second major city following 11-20 City. 21 June *The national round of the CEAS Geography Competition takes place. The Singaporean team wins first prize and the top three are Van Luong Nui from Province 2, Embong Harum from Province 21, and Leen Ming Chow from Department 27. Van's winning question was "What sultanate bordered the Ottoman Empire and Ethiopia in 1750, ruled by the Funj people who inhabited the place at the time, contained a capital by the same name and Khartoum?" Answer: Sennar *Kalmykian forces cut off the Caspian Sea from the USSR, halting trade between the USSR and other countries on the Sea. Republics under Kalmyk control see this as a potential means for independence. *XaefaiPhoeng announces it will begin to create a large rice complex in Province 8. 3 August *Revival efforts begin in Kuantan. The Americans are to never again intrude on Yarphese soil. *Yarphei begins allowing tourism to Poland and vice versa through Wozniak-Quach, Inc. Prices soared the same day due to popularity. Foreign workers have been extremely occupied fulfilling the orders for several more cruise ships. *The Vietnamese Liberation Army is reclaiming Kalmyk territory at an increasing rate. *A border conflict with Cambodia is finally resolved, with Yarphei liberating part of a suburb of Phnom Penh. *OI3 Droids are introduced into buildings for the first time, today, in Singapore. It has received extremely high ratings, hopefully being available within a week to the rest of Yarphei. 10 August *The VLA begins its protective sphere over itself and its allies. *Province 3 offially outlaws pencils to be used outside of art classes in primary school. Reaction has tended to be positive. *In celebration of the anniversary of Singapore's seperation from Malaysia, Singapore-based military ships circle the world, stopping at the Mầuyın Islands. *At the opening of the 10th phơ restaurant in the 2- provinces was punctuated by a drunk enemy of the republic crashing into the building. The only injury was to the daughter of the owner of the restaurant, who is currently recovering. 29 August *As our ally Myanmar grows in power, it may be heading towards status as a fourth Myanmar empire, gaining back Franco-German Indochina. *With dependence from western powers, Singapore, Saigon, and other Yarphese cities grow to be highly prosperous while western powers grow weaker by recession and mismanagement, as announced by a recent study. *A new amusement park, Ufanh Chinh is completed, with very good results as hundreds of thousands of Yarphese flood the gates. The most popular attraction is Air Force, a 2.4 km-long roller coaster at 300 ft high. *With the highly successful Youth Olympic Games done, the pre-game for the KCYPH Basketball Competition takes place. An score of 108 - 86 against the Bangkok Cataracts has shown the Kelantan Tigers are back for more. 17 September *Patriotism at an all time high, with record numbers of citizens in Belgium and Yarphei having a positive opinion of the VLA. Recruitment numbers rise sharply. *The KCYPH Basketball Competition has ended its first round with the Bangkok Elephants, Kelantan Tigers, and Saigon Submarines in the lead. *Wallonian authorities have noted the increase of Vietnamese restaurants in Liege, while French restaurants are on the rise in Saigon. Cultural diffusion has shown that Belgium and Yarphei may hold a permanent bond. *French is declared a recognized language in Saigon for historical and cultural purposes. *The Moklen YAK and Museum in Ngàytrược Port becomes a famous tourist attraction dealing with traditional Moklen culture and way of life. *The Allied States bows down before the Vietnamese Liberation Army. 30 September *PAFF officials have admitted to committing injustices against Yarphei without specific reason. *Kelantan Tigers defeat the Ranong Tsunamis in the KCYPH Basketball Competition finals with a score of 104-97. *The Vietnamese Liberation Army yesterday caught an enemy of the republic attempting to smuggle poison into Tasik Kenyir. *The Navy of Myanmar declares coalition with the Vietnamese Liberation Navy with a joint base in the Andaman Sea. Category:Yarphei Category:Timelines